


avante les procès

by xyzhnielle



Series: Memories 'verse [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: :(, Before the Maze, Gen, Newt's father is EVIIIIILL, Newt's life basically, Sonya/Lizzy is a Banshee haha, Teen Wolf AU, Torture, and Newt is a were-mountain lion, anyway, before Memories, guys yes, i don't know what i'm doing but i hope you like this, i know Fever Code happened, not actual book/movie Newt, omg, still don't know how to tag :)))), this has elements of TW, this is kind of just a backstory for Memories' Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzhnielle/pseuds/xyzhnielle
Summary: He was Samuel Wilcox. He had a sister. She had blond hair lighter than his, and brown eyes and a cute smile. He had friends. He lived at home with his parents and he was great at school and people loved him. He didn't belong here.-You know who Thomas was. You know what Stiles' life was like.But what about Newt? Who tells his story?





	avante les procès

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andy - my bro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Andy+-+my+bro).
  * Inspired by [Reminiscence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861945) by [Kathendale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale), [Void_Kitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune), [xyzhnielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzhnielle/pseuds/xyzhnielle). 



> I would just like to say thanks to Toruchan again, for answering my questions and listening to my rants. 
> 
> To my brother, whom I love very much, you are seriously the best, thanks for putting up with annoying ol' me. c:
> 
> And to Void, for making the story which in turn helped me write this backstory, of sorts. 
> 
> And finally, to my new dude, Cy. I will talk to you in court, my lawyer said to have minimal interactions with you.  
> XD okay, just kidding. Thanks to your work, I got inspired and wanted to make everyone cry too :DD 
> 
> [the title is _"before the Trials"_ in French!]
> 
> I hope this makes people sad >:)
> 
> ON TO THE STORY! <3
> 
> ((PS. you don't have to read Memories to understand this, but it would be nice if you read it anyway, haha ;) things you need to know: Memories is a Teen Wolf/The Maze Runner crossover, and Newt is a were-mountain lion there!))

His name was Sam. _Sam._ Sammy. 

(Pain.)

_Not Newt._

(White flashes behind his eyes, and he convulses against the restraints.)

He was Samuel Wilcox. He had a sister. She had blond hair lighter than his, and brown eyes and a cute smile. He had friends. He lived at home with his parents and he was great at school and people loved him. He didn't belong here. 

(Another jolt of electricity tears a strangled cry from him. He doesn't know how long he's been screaming, can't think, can't remember how long this has been going on. All he knows is pain and heat and pain and pain and—

"What is your name?"

"I- I'm Samuel. My sister... she calls me S-Sammy."

"Hm," is his only warning before electricity takes him captive again. 

It feels like hours before it stops and he whimpers, sobs openly for them to "please stop, please stop, please–"

"Not quite yet, Newt," the woman says even before he can focus on anything other than her silhouette. "What's your name?"

"Newt! I'm Newt!"

His name is Samuel. He has a sister. He doesn't belong to WCKD. He has to lie so they don't hurt him. 

"Somehow I feel like you don't believe that, Newt."

His throat is raw, and he tastes something metal in his mouth. He's screaming again, trying to get away from this place. Back to his mind. Back to his **memories**.) 

-

He didn't have the best childhood. 

His father was an alcoholic and a gambler. It was cliche, how the man would come home and yell at them to give him money or whatever. It was cliche, how easy he was to anger. It was cliche, how he treated them like punching bags, treated them like outlets for his rage. 

It was cliche, yes, but it didn't make anything any less painful. 

Every day was hell for his mother, doing her best to earn enough for the four of them. Sometimes, the food wasn't enough for even two people, so his mother went without lunch or dinner. She didn't mind as long as she could provide for him and his sister. He minded, though, every time he saw exhaustion in her movements, or hunger in her eyes. 

His father didn't seem to care about all that when he threw a plate at her head because she fed the children before she gave him any. 

That wasn't where his father's filthiness stopped. 

The man gambled and gambled, selling some of his wife's jewelry so he could keep doing what he liked. He accumulated so much debt that they could hardly pay their bills, and the pile of papers on the desk in the living room continued to stack up. 

Sam didn't have the best childhood, but he tried to make Lizzy happy and innocent to all that was happening. 

She was the only good thing in this world, for him, and her happiness and safety mattered more to Sam than his own life. 

That was why everything broke in him when he woke up one night to a screaming Lizzy.  
He'd scrambled out of bed, frantic, heart racing and stomach churning. He felt sick. 

He had found Lizzy in the living room. She was struggling in a man's arms, crying out as the woman beside him stuck a needle to her arm. For a few minutes, nothing happened - and then Lizzy, his lovely twin sister, slumped against the man holding her. 

He could almost still remember every word the woman had said. He could almost still taste the bile rising in his throat when his father replied. 

"You will be rewarded handsomely for this." She'd taken out an envelope, placing it on the desk. "She will be very useful in our study, as the first child we'll have that exhibits the traits of a Banshee."

"Pleasure doing business with you."

"You're sure your son isn't supernatural in any way?"

His father's lips had curled into a horrible grimace, and Sam jumped at the hand clamped down on his shoulder. He looked up to see his mother, tearful but quiet. 

At that moment, Newt— no, _Sam_ couldn't help but hate her for letting his sister go. He couldn't help but hate himself for being ten and useless. For being scared. For freezing up, hidden and watching. 

"He is good for nothing. He's weak, and pathetic, while his sister has always shone brightly. She knows how to lead and is fierce and intelligent. You're better off with Elizabeth."

And at _that_ moment, Sam vowed to be like Lizzy. Vowed to do whatever it takes to be taken by—

"Very well. We shall take our leave."

When the man carrying Lizzy turned around, Sam burned those letters into his mind. 

**WCKD.**

_Wicked._ How fitting. 

Years passed. Sam had turned fourteen, and he can't stop thinking about how Lizzy would've been here to celebrate their birthday together, but–

Still, he couldn't deny their life was better, what with the money his father received from giving Lizzy away. From selling his own bloody daughter.  
That did not mean he had stopped drinking and gambling, though. 

Newt– **Sam** hadn't gone back on his word. He did his best in school, and was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was for him to connect with people. He liked thinking of himself as their glue, but that was stupid. 

It was going well, his plan. His father would probably sell him soon, too, to that WICKED thing. And then he'd search for Lizzy, and he'd save the both of them. Sam- or was it Newt? or Sam? 

_He'd_ escape with her. 

He was fourteen when WICKED came back. 

He was fourteen when he got bitten by something. 

He was fourteen when he thought he was dying, lying in bed, sheets soaked with black liquid. From his mouth, his nose, his ears. From the bite wound. 

He was fourteen when WICKED injected something into him. He was feverish, but he could hear snippets from the conversation. 

_"...rejecting the bite...hopefully mutate...save his life..."_

And he was fourteen when he turned into something not entirely human. 

He got what he wanted. Newt survived, and WCKD took him away. 

-

Bursts of electricity course through his whole body, and _everything_ aches. He thanks a god he doesn't believe in when the doctor flips the switch off, relieving him of his pain. 

"Who are you?"

Heavy breaths. Shaking fingers and wet cheeks. Hair sticking to his forehead. 

His name is Newt. He is alone. He is the property of WCKD. He is alone, he is a were-mountain lion, he is nothing else. He has nothing else. 

He is Newt. 

"Excellent. Take him back to his room. Prepare him and the others for the Swipe tomorrow morning."

And WCKD is good.

**Author's Note:**

> i was just kidding i hope you guys didn't cry
> 
> also don't get mad and don't kill me i love you all
> 
> thank you so much for reading! leave a kudos and a comment and i will die happily and love you vv much 
> 
> criticize me or smth, we can hate this work together;; oh! and if there are wrong grammar or if my french is wrong, i am so sorry, you can totally correct me ^^
> 
> also!! ABOUT HOW NEWT BECAME A WERE-MOUNTAIN LION OMG  
> the injection was a cure thingy for when their bodies reject the bite?? it was an experiment by WCKD, and it mutates or something, so instead of werewolf, they become were-*insert animal that fits their personality in some way* ^^
> 
> ahh, sorry, i get really talkative in my notes and in comments. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed! <333


End file.
